Love Beyond Time: Sultry Servitude
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: From the Love Beyond Time series comes a tale of unrepentant smut and futanari. No Children allowed.


**Love Beyond Time**

 **Sultry Servitude**

 **X X X**

It was like seeing heaven in human form, the way she moved. Clad in nothing but a sports bra and what could only be called a thong, Taki walked with effortless grace around their small but comfortable home. Ivy savored every instant she could of the luscious sight of those perfect cheeks rubbing against each other as her wife went about tidying up.

Ordinarily Ivy would have been rather uncomfortable watching this, since her ample erection would have forced her panties to dig into her hips, waist and ass by the sheer stretching she felt, but ever since she had literally ripped a pair of silk panties from her throbbing rod alone, she had decided to just wear a sports bra and nothing else as 'comfort clothes' at home.

Taki knew full well her wife was watching the way her ass moved as she cleaned, giving her behind a little shake towards her wife every so often, which often elicited a pleased groan from the openly masturbating British bombshell, as she got off on her wife's effortless grace and beauty.

Ivy had already cum twice, the remnants of her climactic spendings dried on her thighs, crotch, around the couch and on the floor in front of her, and the way things were going, she didn't mind in the slightest that she was well on her way to a third. Taki, for her part, didn't mind in the slightest, knowing that her wife and mistress was showing her just how much she enjoyed watching her work.

Taki knew her orders, "clean up the house, once that is done, report to your mistress for your next job" Ivy had said at the beginning of the day, and Taki enjoyed accomplishing her work, because it meant she got something special.

Finally finished, the buxom bishojo knelt in front of her wife, "assignment complete, mistress, please give your servant her orders" Taki said in a pitch perfect submissive tone, knowing that she had deliberately drawn out her cleaning as long as she could to get the best response out of her wife.

"Clean up the mess you caused" Ivy ordered, opening her legs and licking her hand clean of her spent and dried cum, letting Taki do as she pleased with the elegant Englishwoman's paradoxically fitting erection.

Taki, wanting to surprise her mistress, elected to start by stretching out the bottom of her sports bra so that Ivy's girl-cock could slip inside, directly between the heaven-sent globes of flesh that were Taki's perfect tits. The top did its job and trapped Ivy without any chance of escape inside her wife's sports bra, the tip just peeking out between the top of Taki's cleavage.

Taki grinned up at her wife, slowly rocking her chest up and down, letting her wife use her breasts like a second pussy, the top itself providing all the tightness to amplify the sensations, the tip ever so often just in range of Taki's deviously quick tongue, allowing her to lick the tip of the hard, pre-cum dripping head like a soft serve ice cream cone.

Ivy was already close, this was just the thing to send her over the edge, her head thrown back as she unleashed her third orgasm that day, cumming inside of the sports bra and filling it with her cum, but also firing a bit outside at the top of each stroke directly into Taki's waiting open mouth.

"Servant, arse up, head down, now."

It wasn't forceful, or even harsh. It simply was what it was: A simple, no nonsense order. And Taki complied instantly, raising her thong-clad tush into the air for her mistress.

Ivy ripped the thong down till it hit the floor, but since Taki was on her knees, she was unable to move it, effectively limiting her leg moments as Ivy began slowly sawing herself between Taki's tantalizing ass cheeks.

The sensation of a cum covered cock sliding between Taki's cheeks made her inner fire smolder, knowing full well that her wife could have easily just plunged in at any time without warning, but she appreciated the thought that her wife even bothered to take it slow by their standards, letting the throbbing flesh gently sliding back and forth along her upturned bottom.

Taki held her voice from crying out in a blissful sort of yelp when she felt the first smack on one half of her ass, spank itself forceful, but nowhere near the worst she could receive, her body shuddering as Ivy made a point to repeat that same firm but loving smack at regular intervals as she continued her humping of Taki's cheeks.

"You have been faithful in your service my dear, our home has never looked better" she said as she rubbed the rapidly reddening cheeks of Taki's firm behind, delighting in the little coos and sighs that the Japanese woman let slip through her peach painted lips.

"Arigato, Aijin-sama" Taki spoke in her native tongue, thanking her mistress.

Ivy smiled, "aishiteru, koishi" she whispered into her wife's ear, bending over so that her breasts pressed into her wife's back, helping shift her position to a more agreeable one with a pillow under her. Half an instant after that was done, so was the final push, Ivy burying herself to the hilt in her wife's pussy from behind, a perfectly stereo-sound style combination of screams filling the room.

Taki hugged the oversized pillow under her for dear life, letting it be the receptacle for all of her moans and gasps of passion, her arms squeezing it tight enough that if it were a person it may well have killed them. She wasn't in pain, far from it. She was on an Everest like peak of pleasure.

Ivy grunted and groaned as she unleashed her passions into her wife, enjoying how every inch of her felt like she was going to burn up from how thoroughly she was giving it to her beloved.

"Taki, luv, you wonderful woman, I love you!" She cried out up towards the ceiling as she hit her peak for the fourth time, utterly flooding Taki's waiting womb with her thick spunk, until it overflowed like a dam bursting at the seams, Taki herself shuddering in mutual, simultaneous orgasm with her wife, her body virtually helpless as she felt the flood of hot seed fill her until she could hold no more.

Taki's rump was now upturned, her upper half collapsed into the oversize pillow sFhe had been hugging. Ivy had collapsed next to her, still buried to the hilt inside of her wife, while little trickles of cum still leaked out from Taki's petals.

"You... Just had... to tease me" Ivy managed to gasp out as she playfully humped herself against her almost motionless wife, who cooed with her now somewhat ragged voice in post orgasmic aftershocks, essentially being put through mini orgasms by her wife's actions.

"G-Gomen GOMEN!" Taki gasped then squeaked out before she was at her wife's total mercy, her wife jackhammering herself in and out in short but powerful strokes that made an inch or less of length leave her core each time, meaning that with every thrust she felt her ass being smacked by her wife's crotch.

The short, rapid thrusts caused Taki and Ivy's bodies to jiggle enticingly with each movement, Ivy reaching her hands around to grab her wife's bouncing breasts, squeezing the pliant flesh with every thrust.

"Who wouldn't love these great stonkin' tits?" Ivy asked in Taki's ear, enjoying how Taki kept squirting and writhing under her affectionate assault.

Taki was completely accepting of the fact that her wife was using her like a living sex toy, knowing that Ivy loved her more than life itself. She was in pure bliss, willingly accepting everything her wife was willing to give her.

After about an hour of this constant humping and multiple orgasms on her part, Taki gasped as Ivy finally tightened up and let loose her fifth and final load of the day, this time pulling out to spray her cum all over Taki's voluptuous backside, coating her ass and back with strings of pearls.

The reincarnated ninja whined not unlike a puppy, be it in protest or longing, she wasn't sure, when she felt Ivy slowly and delicately pull her British penis out of her overwhelmed pussy. Then, Taki moaned and whimpered softly as her eternal beloved cradled her curvaceous, hot, sweaty and gorgeous body in her strong arms.

They were covered in sweat and cum from their passion filled romp, and they couldn't have been happier as they rapidly faded into shared, blissful sleep. The two had managed to utterly cover the couch in their fluids, something Taki would take pleasure in cleaning up after they had woken up from their nap next to each other on the floor. They didn't mind, the warmth of the other's body was more than enough comfort for them as they embraced in their slumber, smiles across their lips as they lie there. 

Taki for her part didn't mind being a servant to her wife, after all, she was all too willing to serve the woman she loved most in the world, and Ivy was the absolute best mistress she could ask for. She had no regrets. And for that matter, neither did Ivy.

 **X X X  
I wanted to thank everyone who read this story. Please feel free to leave a review, I would certainly appreciate it. Apologies for a lack in my usual authors note up top, I am in an odd headspace right now.**

 **Other than all of that, hope to see you all again soon!**


End file.
